


A Private Duel

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, F/F, Futanari, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Katarina x Fiora [Futa/Futa]Fiora refuses to allow the Laurent name be besmirched by a lowly Noxian assassin, even if it means going as far as donning an embarrassingly skimpy headmistress outfit to conceal her identity and meeting Katarina at a remote location to discuss how she can prevent her secret from getting out. Katarina takes full advantage.Written as a submitted one-shot prompt reward. Two prompts will be uploaded every Wednesday.Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Fiora Laurent/Katarina Du Couteau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. A Private Duel

Fiora sighed. How had she gotten herself into this situation? Waiting for Katarina to show up, having agreed to meet that damned, albeit sexy, Noxian scum in a remote inn. She couldn't be seen meeting the assassin like this. Especially not... Dressed in a slutty school-teacher outfit, a tight blouse with the top few buttons already popped open to showcase her cleavage and a matching pencil skirt that barely hid any of her thick, plump thighs making for a rather regrettable outfit. She'd been instructed to wear this, though, if she wanted Katarina to keep her secret.

Blackmail was detestable. It revolted her. Any admiration she, admittedly, harbored for Katarina was a bit dampened by this. Sure, she was skilled in combat, and fairly attractive, and her attitude was bold but interesting. She dared to say that Katarina was even nearly on the cusp of being her equal. Yet the reputation of her house was at stake. Katarina had intel about Fiora's particular secret. The blade she held - not at her side, but rather between her legs. The same she'd carefully taped down in her panties in order to wear this wretched, tight skirt without anyone spotting the bulge between her legs. She sighed, dreading just thinking about it, one pantyhose clad leg crossed over the other, her heeled foot tapping the ground.

The door opened, and Katarina entered in a schoolgirl's outfit. Fiora's eyes widened in shock, the red-head-gone-pink-haired punk choosing a fitting, matching disguise for the occasion. Katarina licked her lips as she looked over the esteemed Laurent lady clad in such a mature outfit.

"My, my..." she chuckled, locking the door behind her and strolling forward. "I was planning to kill some time toying with you first, but now..." she trailed off, stepping forward until she towered over Fiora. They locked eyes, Fiora gazing back from behind her wire-framed glasses. Katarina reached down and cupped the duelist's cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

"Gah, let's just get this over with," Fiora calmly remarked, suppressing her fight or flight response, heart pounding in her chest.

"God I love that accent..." Katarina purred, taking another step forward. She began to hike up her skirt. "Fine, if you say so," she agreed, unveiling something that came as a shock to the Demacian. A cock of Katarina's own flopped out, already half-erect, her panties dropped around her ankles. She slapped it against Fiora's cheek. "If the headmistress is so eager, she can suck me off all she wants," she taunted, the thrill of playing up their disguises further adding to her arousal - evident by the way her cock surged to full-mast in an instant. Fiora winced each time that stiff girl-dick smacked off of her cheek, smothering her face in the scent of its arousal. She reluctantly parted her ruby red lips, and Katarina took full advantage. The swollen tip of that pre-cum drooling length pressed across the outstretched tongue that awaited her, sliding the upper few inches between those dark, glossy cock-suckers and watching them seal around her girth. She groaned softly.

"Suck it," she commanded. Fiora gazed back with a quizzical arch of the brow, but Katarina stood firm. "I won't force you... Unless you're into that, I guess." She chuckled. "But I'm sure you know what's at stake here, no?" The mere suggestion was enough to make Fiora reluctantly begin to bob her head, rolling those glossy lips across the shaft and grinding her tongue up against the underbelly of the swollen length. She groaned softly, the pre-cum coating her tastebuds, lapping at the tip while her lips began to wet the uppermost portion of the length. Saliva glistened on the pale skin, streaks of her deep red lipstick starting to smear visibly, bobbing her head further along with each stroke of her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut, refusing to gaze ahead at the base of the intimidating shaft before her, working herself an inch deeper every so often without hardly acknowledging it until the tip began to bump at the entrance to her throat.

It tasted good, she had to confess in earnest. It'd been some time since she'd indulged in these pleasures, and Katarina was taking it slowly with her. She'd expected a brutal throat-fuck followed by an anal gaping, but so far the Noxian had only patted her head and groaned encouragingly. A tent of her own had pitched in her skirt, straining her panties and pantyhose underneath. She wasn't quite as large as Katarina's impressive ten inches, standing at about only seven herself, which somehow further fueled her arousal. Something of a secretly submissive type, despite her dominance on the battlefield. It was making her feel womanly, in a way, something she often longed for, to have Katarina moan in pleasure without restraint. To have her head caressed and her hair stroked. She almost lost herself for a moment before Katarina tugged back and forced Fiora to release the head with a soft, wet pop, opening her eyes to examine the ring around the halfway mark of the shaft.

"That's enough for now..." Katarina purred, pushing back lightly on Fiora's shoulder. She fell back, laying sprawled out over the mattress, Katarina climbing onto the bed on her knees and spreading those stocking-clad legs apart. Fiora's skirt was pushed up, revealing the shameful bulge she housed beneath, Katarina smirking at the sight. She placed a palm over it and began to grope it. "Heh, this hard from lubing me up?" she taunted, hooking her finger into the fabric and starting to tear a large hole in the pantyhose. They ripped with ease, yanking and tugging without mercy while her spare hand slowly stroked her slick length. Fiora's panties were pulled aside without hesitation, once the opening was suitable big enough, letting that smaller length spring free - but more importantly, exposing the tight pucker underneath that Katarina now aligned herself with. She lifted Fiora by the hips, a few inches off of the mattress, her thighs left with no choice but to squeeze the Noxian's flanks.

"You're... Too big," Fiora remarked, a bit of her nerves finally showing through. Katarina shook her head slowly, confidently pressing forwardly. The tip spread that tight pucker around her girth without hesitation, the aid of the drool that coated her shaft helping her slide inside with a bit of effort. She kept her hands firmly on the undersides of Fiora's legs, hoisting them aloft by the knees, continuing to bury herself until the entrance to that clenched ass gripped her near the lipstick ring that marked the end of her applied lubrication. Not that it'd stop her, her thrusting picking up and helping to ease her deeper, bit by bit, grinding against Fiora's prostate with a tender "aggression" if such a thing existed.

"Y'know, for such a haughty bitch you're kind of cute," Katarina teased, leaning over Fiora until their noses nearly bumped. "At least, when your face is struggling to hold it all in like that. Go ahead." She instructed playfully, picking up the pace. The bed creakead beneath them, each gentle thrust forward producing the light slap of her balls off of Fiora's wobbling cheeks. Fiora's cock bounced without restraint, a generous trickle of pre-cum oozing out and smearing across Katarina's clothes each time her stomach collided with it. Fiora gripped at the covers, gritting her teeth, an occasional groan slipping by. The gap between the next moan would only grow shorter with each thrust, Katarina ramping up in intensity. It hadn't taken much for Fiora to start panting, a new tactic to suppress her arousal, but her flushed cheeks only betrayed her true feelings. It only invited Katarina to start ramming herself forward at a harsher pace, trying to draw out her desired reaction from Fiora's lips.

"F-fuck..." Fiora struggled to groan, her back starting to arch. Katarina's thick cock slamming into her ass was too much. She tensed up, legs quivering as they wrapped around Katarina's waist, her own length starting to spasm as it flopped about. Several thick spurts of her seed exploded from the tip, each twitch of the rod producing another rope of the stuff spraying into the air and landing over her dark blouse. Katarina moaned at the sight, taking it a step further and starting to jackhammer away at those tightly gripping walls.

"Ah, fuck, you slut! You came from just my cock pounding you?" Katarina growled, slamming herself to the hilt one final time. "God, you're just too precious..." she chuckled softly, her breathing labored as she held out for as long as she could. To no avail, one final pump forward of her quivering hips had her blow her load deep in Fiora's pucker. She painted those pink walls pearly white, ropes of her jizz flooding the vice-like embrace of the woman's sphictur around her girth. She sighed as she milked loose the last few drops with a few final humps, drawing back and letting her sticky shaft flop out and rest across Fiora's own.

"Not a bad fuck, but you lost pitifully for Demacia's prestiged duelist..." she exhaled, wiping the sweat from her brow before slowly starting to pull back on her clothes. "Let's have a rematch sometimes, eh?" Her suggestion was met with an exhausted groan from the noble, who laid limp across the bed. "I'll take that as a yes. It's a date, then. Cya around!" With that she vanished out the door, apparently not one to exchange pleasantries for very long.

Fiora had to do a double-take in her mind, however, eyes widening. Had she said date?


	2. A Private Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested continuation of the first chapter.

Fiora's gaze across the table at Katarina was tense, in just a word, both of the two women patiently sitting in silence. Well, Katarina was. Fiora's nerves had gotten the better of her, fidgeting nonstop as she was simply stared at by the Noxian. If they were seen out in public like this together... It'd be nothing short of the end of her Laurent pride. Going out on a date with a Noxian, especially one such as Katarina. It sickened her to think about it, yet her heart still fluttered at the very same thought. A clash of emotions she wasn't prepared for by any means. She nervously bit her lip, averting her gaze and searching for the waiter. They'd chosen this diner to avoid being recognized, and in truth Katarina was probably no more than a redheaded stranger to most of the clients in the restaurant, yet there was always the looming threat overhead of the "what if". It took just one set of prying eyes, someone who knew who the both of their relatively well-known faces were. Rumors would spread, her reputation would be forever soiled, she'd be branded as a traitor to Demacia and accused of scheming against the throne!

Yet, her deeply seated worries were accompanied by a certain thrill. One ignited by the very danger she'd concerned herself with. Her fingers tapped lightly at the desk, once more staring down the bright, alluring eyes of her date.

"So, surely there's more to this than wanting to hang out, non?" Fiora asked softly, keeping her voice just about a whisper. Katarina's smirk grew wider, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table.

"Is it so suspicious that I just want to get to know you?" Katarina chuckled her response, brushing her scarlet red bangs from her eyes. Fiora felt flustered, though was quick to suppress such unseemly emotions. She cleared her throat.

"Well..." she trailed off, searching for a response. Get to know her? She was being blackmailed to give up her ass just several days ago. Things felt a bit out of order, but it hadn't been unpleasant. "I suppose not." She sighed softly, once more finding herself naturally evading Katarina's intense gaze. It was unbecoming of her to be so tense.

"Hmhmhm..." Katarina chuckled softly, reaching across the table and gently grasping Fiora's restlessly tapping hand. They interlaced fingers, Katarina lowering her stare to the delicate palm she tenderly gripped. "If you'd like, we could always relocate..." she purred softly. "I assumed something more intimate was more your style, but if raw, no-strings-attached sex is your thing, something could always be arranged." Fiora yanked back her hand as the words left Katarina's lips, shoving back her chair and brushing off her pencil skirt.

"Ahem... I need to use the restroom," Fiora was fast to excuse herself, her heels clicking as she made a dash for the back. The door shut behind her, a sigh escaping her ruby red lips, glancing down the line of stalls to confirm that she was alone. She slowly approached the sinks, standing over the counter and gazing into the mirror. Doubt washed over her, of even her own loyalty to the king, but there was no time to dwell over it. The door swung open and closed, the mechanism of the lock clicking with a twist of the knob. Fiora gazed into the mirror back at Katarina, who approached and pushed up on her ass. The Noxian's prominent bulge grinded into Fiora's ass, hands roaming over her hips. She felt the crotch of her own panties begin to tent and twitch, exercising little restraint in her urges as that familiar length pressed into her.

"Smart, this is far more private," Katarina chuckled softly, wasting no time in grasping the hem of Fiora's skirt. She initially resisted, a jerk of the hips trying to get away, but was no match for Katarina's positioning over her. She was trapped against the counter, Katarina free to undo her own tightly fitted pants and to let her cock flop out freely over Fiora's cheeks. Fiora bit her lip, gazing back over her shoulder. "Though, we don't have to... But something tells me you want to, hm?" Katarina taunted softly, giving Fiora a quick swat before she could answer. Fiora yelped, her fingers digging into the ledge of the counter. Katarina smirked, all too knowingly, and grabbed the Demacian by the underside of her knee. It was lifted up, onto the counter, Fiora's thick ass fully presented in her skimpy black panties - which were promptly pulled down and off. Spit drooled from Katarina's pursed lips, leaking onto the shaft from high above before it was taken in hand and stroked thoroughly. Makeshift lubricant for one inevitable outcome, the tip lining itself with Fiora's pucker from behind.

She tensed up, bending over the counter and propping herself up on both outstretched palms, her own cock awkwardly dangled between her spread thighs and already twitching in anticipation. Katarma slammed forward, the Noxian's fingertips digging into Fiora's cheeks harshly. She thrusted lightly a few times, situating herself wedged halfway to the hilt, before starting to pump her hips in a rhythm. Fiora groaned out, feeling that thick, throbbing shaft massaging her prostate unapologetically, Katarina merely claiming the esteemed duelist's ass without a challenge in return.

"So eager to just give yourself away to me, hm?" Katarina chuckled, delivering another light smack to those jiggling mounds. Fiora let out a soft grunt in response, her cock leaking pre-cum onto the tiled floor beneath them shamefully. "I'd really expected more out of a Laurent, but I see now that you just wanna be bred like the rest of them..." Katarina scoffed softly, her words having some effect on Fiora. Yet, the vulgar degradation of her name served to make her harder. She softly groaned, rolling back her hips, moving in sync with the bucking of Katarina's pelvis into her wobbling rump. She clenched each time, the firmness of her muscle offering Katarina's girth a vice-like grip. "I guess I oughta breed you properly then!" Katarina grunted. The pacing of her movements ramped up quick, placing a hand on Fiora's back and pushing forward as her hips began to rock back and forth at a faster rate.

Fiora let out a long, higher pitched moan, throwing her head back as the furious plaps of those heavy balls smacking into her cheeks from behind echoed through the bathroom. She was defenseless to this sort of attack, being mercilessly taken from the back until her cock threatened to burst all over the ground. Katarina went first, though, slamming forth one final time before erupting with a torrent of hot, sticky spunk, the pearly seed oozing until in powerful jettisons until every last drop had been emptied. Fiora had been weakened far too much in the process. She howled, loud enough for the tables just beyond the door to have likely heard her, eyes rolling back as her own seed pooled on the ground and onto Katarina's boots.

They were each left to pant and heave in their own way, silently sharing another intimate moment of post-coitus relief as they stood hunched over the sink in their awkward embrace, gazing back into the mirror and into the other's eyes. Katarina was the first to break the silence.

"Mmph... Well, probably shouldn't stick around too long. Our food'll get cold," she slight chuckled, delivering a final swat to Fiora's ass before tucking herself back into her pants. She picked herself up and left, Fiora taking a moment to reflect with a soft sigh.

This little fling of theirs might not have been such a bad idea after all, so long as they were smart about it.


End file.
